The field of the disclosure relates generally to the use of client applications (“apps”), and, more particularly, to integrating an Internet Protocol (IP) chat function into an e-reader application.
The use of text message systems (e.g., Short Message Service, SMS), instant messaging systems, chat systems, e-mail systems, and other wireless or online communication systems are in widespread, ubiquitous use. Users of client devices, such as smart phones, PCs, tablets, etc., utilize these wireless communication systems to stay connected with friends, family, coworkers, and more, throughout the day and all across the world. These communication systems enable near-instant communication of text-based messages, pictures, links, media files, and more.
Users of client devices also embrace e-reader technology, available in many formats including through client applications and web browsers, which offers an alternative to the traditional “hard copy” book. E-reader applications grant users access to millions of pages of documents, including books, magazines, journals, newspapers, and more, a feat which would be impossible to manage if all the aforementioned documents had to be available in “hard copy” format. Avid readers appreciate the ability to carry dozens of books without having to bear the weight of those books, but rather only the weight of their client device. Pop culture aficionados appreciate the instant access to the newest news and culture publications without having to travel to a store or newsstand to purchase those publications. Students can also use e-reader applications for storing and using school books, including textbooks and novels. E-reader applications grant their users endless opportunity to consume text-based media.